


White Knight:  Hot Dog of Depression

by Weatherman667



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/Weatherman667
Summary: Quick return to my RWBY Dialogues before S6 of Firen Lhain.White Knight (Jaune Arc x Weiss Schnee)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	White Knight:  Hot Dog of Depression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Dog of Depression](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754623) by Wu Sisyphus Gang. 



> Original post:
> 
> <https://wu-sisyphus-gang.tumblr.com/post/641920507692941312/weiss-i-cant-find-a-guy-jaune-its-stupid>
> 
> Weiss: I can’t find a guy.
> 
> Jaune: It’s stupid when girls say stuff like that around me. It’s like saying you’re hungry when there’s a hotdog on the ground outside.

Yang: Dude, I think we need to have a talk about, just, a lot, man.

Jaune: Like what?

Yang: You wouldn’t seriously eat a hotdog off the ground, would you?

Nora: Why wouldn’t he?

Weiss: *harsh scoff*

Weiss: You wouldn’t possibly…

Nora: I would, and have.

Ren: I can attest to this.

Nora: You could be a little less judgemental about this.

Weiss: *nervous huff*

Nora: I was a starving orphan and all.

Yang: You were what?!

Ren: *hangs his head*

Ren: I apologize for our deception.

Ruby: *vigorously points at Jaune*

Ruby: I think we’re getting off topic!

Jaune: About me eating hotdogs?

Weiss: OFF OF THE GROUND?

Yang: You need to have some faith in yourself, man. If you did, Ice Queen couldn’t resist you forever.

Weiss: I could what?! Or, I mean, I could NOT what?!

Yang: Weiss, please, for a few minutes turn your Weissyness off, and just tell us what you truly think of Jaune.

Jaune: *fearful look and tries to turn away*

Yang: *catches him and turns him back*

Nora: Leader! *tries to rush towards him*

Ren: *puts his hand on her shoulder*

Nora: But?..

Ren: He needs to hear this.

Jaune: *sigh*

Jaune: I do. Do your worst.

Weiss: *weak scoff*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: While you have been… overbearing…

Nora: *nervous look*

Jaune: *dejected look*

Weiss: And I honestly wonder how you passed the tests to enter Beacon.

Ghost of Pyrrha: *nervously looks around*

Weiss: But you have been honest and true, and I as much as I hate to say this, when I asked for space, you gave it to me. You have been supportive and kind, and dare I say daring?

Jaune: *shocked look*

Jaune: I’m what?!

Yang: Shh.

Weiss: *shocked look*

Weiss: You, truly, seem to not care about my station, which would mean…

Yang: *rolling her arm*

Yang: Go on…

Weiss: That you truly seem to admire me, as a person. Despite all of the, dare I say gorgeous women in your acquaintance, you always give me special attention, and…

Weiss: *gasp*

Weiss: *quickly turns around to hide her blush*

Yang: Stand up straight.

Jaune: *stands up straight*

Yang: And just be you, man.

Jaune: Weiss…

Weiss: What could you possibly see in?..

Weiss: *takes a step to walk away*

Yang: Rubes! She’s getting away*

Ruby: *petal bursts in front of Weiss*

Ruby: *T-poses for dominance*

Weiss: *weakly huddles up*

Jaune: I might be overbearing, but so are you.

Weiss: *tries to leave, but is averted by Ruby’s T-pose*

Jaune: But at least you do it because you care.

Weiss: Because I what?

Yang: And just why the hell does that surprise you?

Weiss: *looks at Yang, and then Jaune*

Weiss: *blushes and then looks away*

Jaune: You nag because you care, and you care a lot.

Weiss: *weakly huffs*

Yang: You’re always like beautiful and graceful, and like a ballerina.

Weiss: *stands at attention*

Yang: And Vomit Boy apparently can’t get enough of it.

Yang: *slaps Jaune on his back, causing him to stumble towards Weiss*

Jaune: *opens his arms and braces to hold her gently as possible*

Jaune and Weiss: *stare into each other’s eyes*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/642150700184469504/weiss-i-cant-find-a-guy-jaune-its-stupid) tumblog.


End file.
